Death And Silence
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: Ok this is my first 2X3 fic and now it is done. Thanks for the reviews you're all so sweet.
1. Teaser

Death And Silence  
Aishi-Cc   
  
  
  
Duo groggily raised his aching head. Blood slowly trickled down right cheek. It oozed slowly from the roughly one inch gash in his temple. He slowly shook his head. The last thing he could remember was Trowa running downing the main hallway. He had knocked a very startled Duo into a side hallway as something exploded. He remembered watching Trowa get blown down the main hallway before being hit. Duo slowly got to feet. It toke him a few minuets to be able to stand without falling. Duo glared at his ragged clothes. His large sliver crucifix hung loosely from his shredded collar. He slowly began walk down the hallway. "Hey Trowa?" Duo crocked as he began to short threw the rubble. It toke him several minuets to find Trowa's crumpled body. His memory of Sisters Helen's body flashed in his mind.  
  
  
He knelt down and carefully turned Trowa over. "Oh Trowa." Duo said sadly as he carefully toke Trowa into his arms. Trowa opened his eyes. "Duo?" He asked weakly. "Trowa!" Duo shouted happily. Trowa smiled at him. " You ok?" Duo nodded as he smiled back. "Good." Trowa whispered as he closed his eyes. "Oh No You Don't." Duo screamed as he franticly shook Trowa. "Don't You Dare Die On Me. Not Like This. Damn You Trowa."  
  
  
Ok that's all you get until I get some reviews. So if you like it tell me. I know you will all find something to like in this fic. So please R/R. Luv ya  
Remember 10 reviews before the first half gets posted.  
Aishi-chan 


	2. And you thought you were having a bad da...

Ok people listen up. I've decided to try something new. I've decided to try to write a fic with one of the other pairings. I'm going 2x3. The first part of this fic was actually a dream. You know the kind. Alarm goes off so you hit the snooze/sleep, and every once and a while you're rewarded with a dream. I HATE alarms. Anyway that's how this whole mess got started. I really hope you like it. I'm dedicating this fic to Hiro Yui. The writer formally known as Duo666, Solo666, Dark Prince Vegeta, and a few other names I can't remember right now. Oh yeah be sure to check out our co-fics. They are/will be posted under the Penname 'Golden Pharaoh and White Thief'. Enjoy 'em.  
  
P.s R/R or I might think you guys don't love me anymore. =_= This has been tweaked and properly formatted.  
  
Ok the legal stuff.  
  
Gundam W aka Gundam wing does not belong to me, only the GW STUFF I'VE BOUGHT DOES SO HA. YOU CAN'T TAKE THAT WAY YOU DAMN LAWYERS!!!!!! Ok well....um.enjoy? hehe =^ -_-' ^= I'm going to shut up now.  
  
WARNINGS: Yaoi, Angst, Violence, Langue, Lime, Some sappy stuff, OOC, that should do it.  
  
Aishi Says  
  
"You don't know what you have till it's gone." Or in this case just temporality.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo groggily raised his aching head ignoring the blood that slowly trickled down right cheek. It oozed slowly from the roughly one inch gash in his temple. He slowly shook his head. The last thing he could remember was Trowa running downing the main hallway. He had knocked a very startled Duo into a side hallway as something exploded. He remembered watching Trowa get blown down the main hallway before being hit. Duo slowly got to feet. It toke him a few minuets to be able to stand without falling. Duo glared at his ragged clothes. His large sliver crucifix hung loosely from his shredded collar.  
  
He slowly began walk down the hallway. "Hey Trowa?" Duo crocked as he began to short threw the rubble. It toke him several minuets to find Trowa's crumpled body. The memory of Sisters Helen's last moments flashed in his mind. He knelt down and carefully turned Trowa over. "Oh Trowa." Duo whispered sadly as he carefully toke Trowa into his arms. Trowa opened his eyes.  
  
"Duo?" He asked weakly.  
  
"TROWA!" Duo shouted happily. Trowa smiled weakly up at him.  
  
" You ok?" Duo nodded as he smiled back. "Good." Trowa whispered as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Oh No You Don't." Duo screamed as he franticly shook Trowa. "Don't you dare die on me. Not Like This. Damn you TROWA!" Trowa shuddered once then was still. " no No NO NOOOOOooooo......" Duo wailed as he started to cry. "I won't let you do this to me." Duo gently laid Trowa down.  
  
Duo leaned forward and breathed into Trowa's mouth. "One. Two Three Four Five." Duo counted as he pressed down on Trowa's still chest. Duo breathed again. "Damn you. Open your eyes." Duo ordered as he pressed down again. He breathed. "I'm warning you Barton." Duo growled before breathing again. "Please." Duo begged as he began to cry even harder. He froze when Trowa suddenly inhaled and just watched as Trowa began coughing. Duo gently helped Trowa sit up. Trowa had a nasty gash on the back of his head, and quite a few gashes on his back. Trowa leaned against him as he recovered.  
  
Trowa finally looked up at Duo tear streaked face. "Thank you." Trowa's normally clam voice sounded harsh. Duo smiled.  
  
" I couldn't let die like that." Duo noticed part of a gold chain had come lose from Trowa's collar. "See when I was young when I watched someone very dear to me die in a pile of rubble. I.just...couldn't lose anyone like that again" Trowa gave him a sympathetic look. Duo smiled in thanks. " Do you think the others are ok?" Trowa shrugged. Duo reached forward and pulled Trowa's lose sleeve off. "Let's patch up that empty case you call a head." He pulled out his knife and quickly cut the sleeve into a usable strip. "Hold still ok." Duo folded the left over sleeve into pad. He carefully placed the strip over the gash. He winced as Trowa hissed. "Sorry." He handed Trowa the strip. " Can you tie it for me?" Trowa pulled his bangs back as he tightly tied the strip over the wad Duo was holding in place.  
  
"Did you hurt anything besides your head?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I don't think so." He pointed to the gash. "I'd of gotten a lot worst if you hadn't of knocked me out of the main hallway." Trowa gave him a weak smile. Duo looked at the rubble." I think we've done good."  
  
"Oh, how's that?" Trowa asked brain still not wake enough to fallow.  
  
"Well, they're all dead and we aren't." Trowa frowned but didn't turn to look at him. "So, now what?" Duo asked as he leaned against a chunk of wall.  
  
"That's the question of the day isn't it?" Trowa asked absently.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Quatre turned his head to see behind him as he ran. He screamed as melted chunk of the roof landed a foot to his right. He didn't stop running until he reached the stolen army jeep. Heero was wrapping his upper right arm as Quatre climbed in the back with him. "Can we never do that again?" Quatre joked shakily as he sat down. Wufei turned from the driver's seat to look at him. " Have Trowa and Duo checked in yet?" Quatre asked hopefully.  
  
"Not yet." Wufei answered. Heero looked up surprised. "The Island's main hanger and compounds have been 95% destroyed. Remaining hangers inoperative." Wufei said reporting on the other's mission. Heero nodded.  
  
"Ok Wufei let's head back to base." Quatre pulled out his long thin gold cross. It was the twin of the one Trowa now wore. He had a terrible feeling. He stared at the cross only to let it go when it turn blood red and very cold. Heero looked at him confused. Quatre watched Heero close his eyes as he began chanting. He would chat every pray he knew until the others returned home safe and sound.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Duo started at Trowa who was just sitting there. ~ Hopefully he has a plan because I sure as hell don't. ~ Duo got up and quietly walked up behind Trowa. He put a hand on the other's shoulder. He screamed, In surprise, as he was flung back. He screamed again when a strong grip grabbed the collar of his shirts. "Damn it Tro!" Duo grumbled as he turned to look at the splinter of wood that had nearly impaled him. With out a word Trowa pulled Duo to his feet. Duo looked up at him a look of annoyance on his face.  
  
" Sorry about that."  
  
"You're as bad as Heero." Duo pouted. Trowa just stared at him. Duo blinked as it, Finally, dawned on him that Trowa's normal uni-bang was tied back. It was wired seeing both of his eyes. Trowa turned his head away. Duo gently grabbed his arm as he started to walk off. Trowa stopped and stared at him. " Hey no need to run off you big lug." Duo gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
"I wasn't running." Duo released his arm. Trowa turned away from him. Duo stared at the bright red blood that flowed freely from some of the reopened gashes. "What?"  
  
"Hun?" Duo asked confused.  
  
" Why are you staring at me?"  
  
"You're bleeding again."  
  
"Yeah." Trowa commented unconcerned.  
  
" Do they hurt?"  
  
"I'll live." Duo turned Trowa around to face him.  
  
"You are not Heero. You don't have to be a super human Tro." Duo wrapped an arm around Trowa. He gentle whipped his finger along one of the gashes and watched as Trowa clenched his teeth. "Don't torture yourself for my sake. I'm not Cat. I'm used to blood." Trowa nodded. Duo noticed a change in those glowing green eyes as he stepped away. He was confused yet relived by it. He stared up at the darkening sky as he leaned against a hunk of the wall. Trowa laid down on his stomach about 2 feet to his right allowing some of his fatigue to show..  
  
" Hey Tro?"  
  
"Yes Duo?"  
  
"Do you think the others will come looking for us?"  
  
" Knowing Quatre of course." Duo watched Trowa as he closed his eyes. He just couldn't help thinking about how much Trowa reminded him of Heero. He knew he loved Heero, he also knew that Relena girl seemed to have some sort of claim on him. He knew Quatre and Trowa were close, but not that close. He gazed over at the sleeping Trowa. ~ He looks so vulnerable when he's asleep. Just like a child. ~ Duo removed his semi tattered black jacket. He gently laid it over Trowa's shredded turtleneck. Trowa stirred but didn't awaken. Duo sat back down. He closed his eyes before letting his mind drift into darkness.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
" He loved you very much."  
  
"NOOOOOoooo..." Duo screamed as he sat up. Trowa lifted his head, green eyes fierce and shining. "Sorry only a dream." Trowa looked down at the tattered jacket, then up at Duo, confused. Duo blushed slightly. "I didn't want your back to freeze."  
  
" Oh..Thank you Duo."  
  
"Well it would have done a lot of good to save you once only to let you freeze to death." Duo shrugged. He noticed the flash of gold in the pale moonlight as Trowa shook his head. "Hey Tro what's that?" Trowa pulled the golden cross out from inside his shirt.  
  
"Hey Cat has one of those." Trowa nodded sitting up.  
  
"I know. He's the one who gave me this. He said 'The power of Allah will protect you.'" Trowa snorted. Duo looked at him confused. " Almost 7 years ago a girl gave me a cross just like this one. She told me the power of God would protect me. The next day the camp was attacked by the Feds. She had sold us all out. We were the only survivors. The cross had been the only thing that had saved me."  
  
"Why you?" Duo asked, trying to imagine what Trowa had looked like almost 7 years ago.  
  
"She loved me." Duo blinked, surprised Trowa was sharing so much about his mysterious past.  
  
"So what happen?"  
  
"I asked her how much. She told me she needed the money for her sick father and brothers. I bet they died that same day. I ripped off the cross and her little transmitter. I just left her crying. That was the night I decided to head for outer space, I got a job working on HeavyArms. And here I am now."  
  
"Hey Tro I have a question?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"What happened to the 'Real' Trowa Barton?"  
  
"He found out Dr.S was not planning on going threw with Operation Meteor. Barton was a fool. He threatened Dr.S ranting about how he was going to go running to his father. Dr.S's assistant shoot him on the spot."  
  
"Harsh.. but how did you.?"  
  
" I was there. Dr.S spared me. I convinced him to give me the mission. After all I'm just an nameless soldier who's been fighting for so long it's all I know."  
  
"Sounds like hell."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Well since you shared I guess it's my turn. When I was about 7 Solo and his gang caught this really nasty virus. He died but I never even got sick. See Solo promised he'd always protect me. It was after his death that I chouse my name Duo." Trowa nodded  
  
"So what did they call you before that?"  
  
"Not much. You?"  
  
" Nanashi. It means no name."  
  
"Fitting. Well I toke over then. Soon after we were rounded up and adopted. I kept getting sent back. Finally the Father and Sister toke me in. Sister Helen was the first to braid my hair. We became a family. When I was about 8 a group of mother fucking Rebs came to the church. They beat up on the Father and Sister. This made me very mad. They said they would leave when they got a mobile suit. I went to get one. When I got it back to the church it was to late. The Feds had already destroyed the church." Duo choked.  
  
" I found Sister Helen in the rubble. She told me 2 things. 1 The Father had preached peace until the end. Just like Heero Yuy I guess. And 2 He loved me very much. They later called the massacre the Maxwell Church Massacre. They had kill Father Maxwell ,Sister Helena , and so many other good people ,245 to be exact.. It was then that I choose my last name. I'm cursed you know?"  
  
"Hun?"  
  
" Everyone who loves me and I love back dies. Solo, Father Maxwell, Sister Helen, even you die." Trowa just sat there silent his cat like eyes watching him. "But at lest I was able to save you. But the Maxwell curse almost struck again." Trowa knelt down in front of him. Duo looked up at him.  
  
"Don't let some stupid belief rule your life Duo."  
  
"Um Hello? Were we not listening?"  
  
"Curses do not scare me."  
  
"They scare the Hell out of me ok? That's why I keep my distance from all of you. If I get to close I'd be your death." Trowa snorted.  
  
"Stop thinking like that you weakling." Duo looked at Trowa confused and hurt by the use of one of Wufei's favorite insults for him. Trowa just turned away and started to walk off. Duo stood and angrily marched after him. He grabbed Trowa's shoulder and spun him around.  
  
"Who are you calling a weakling? Who died and made you the all mighty Wufei?" Trowa just stared at him, eyes shining in the moonlight. Duo could of sworn for a moment he had been staring in to the eyes of HeavyArms. Cold, cruel, and merciless.  
  
"The truth hurts doesn't it? There's no point in having a heart if never plan to use it." Once again Trowa turned from him. Duo stared opened mouthed at him. He had never herd that tone from Trowa before. It sound exactly like the tone Heero used to get him riled up. He reached out his hand, but pulled back suddenly afraid to touch him. Trowa turned his head to stare up at the stars as he had done so many times in his past. Duo just stood there staring. ~He looks like he could disappear. ~ Duo toke a hesitant step toward him.  
  
"Trowa?" Trowa turned to face him. "I'm sorry " Duo hung his head. "I didn't mean to upset you. I'm not Cat." Duo sniffed. " I really don't know how to talk to you." Trowa placed his hands on Duo's trembling shoulders. Duo looked up.  
  
"I'm sorry to. You're right. You aren't Quatre and I'm not Heero. I had no right to yell at you like that but it works when Heero does it so."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"You were so upset I was worried." Duo looked at him stunned. Trowa gave him a reassuring smile. Duo could have sworn there were tears in Trowa's shining emerald eyes for a split second. Those secret eyes that saw and hid all now sparkling in the moonlight searching for something he was sure of it. Trowa gently wiped Duo's tears away. "Why are you crying" Trowa asked him softly. Duo opened his mouth to answer but no words came out. Trowa just smiled again. "For once you don't have anything to say?" Duo couldn't help but smile back.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Duo frowned as an image of Heero flashed before his eyes. Their latest fight played in his mind.  
  
"So you really are leaving?" He had asked from the doorway  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"What about you?" Duo had looked at him hurt.  
  
"Don't the words I love you mean a damn thing to you?" Heero had turned.  
  
" Yes, but not from you." Duo had just stared at him. He remembered he had taken the pendent Heero had given him, and had thrown it to the floor. Heero had just stared at it then at him. Duo had just turned and ran from the room. A sky of stars had fallen as he away from the room.  
  
It was because of those fallen stars he had requested to go with Trowa instead of Heero. He knew Quatre had sense something was going on but simply agreed agreed. Trowa had just shrugged and said good-bye to Quatre as he fallowed a silent Duo out.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Duo blinked away the dream like memory. Trowa stared at him concerned. "Um...Tro? How come you didn't say anything when Quatre agreed I should go with you?"  
  
"I thrust Quatre's judgment." Duo sniffed.  
  
"Do you even know why I chouse you instead of Heero?" Trowa didn't respond. "He.He.." Duo started to cry again. He reached out and grabbed Trowa.  
  
End for now. Bye, bye. Please come again. 


	3. Isn't love wonderfull? No really isn't i...

So you're back? Happy, happy me! =^--_--^=. I'm glad you all decided to join me for the second part of this story. It means a lot to me. I mean it. This is/was my first attempt at a 2X3 fic remember? Well, I'm sure you're sick of me talking so let's get on with this insanity.=-_~=  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I HATE HIM!" Duo screamed. "I HATE HIM..I HATE him..I hate him..." Duo sobbed as he pound his fist against Trowa's chest. Trowa wrapped his arms around the sobbing Duo.  
  
" Just let it out Duo. I'm' not going anywhere" Duo lifted his head tears streaming down his normal cheerful face.  
  
"I was wrong."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You're nothing like Heero. You care."  
  
"He cares.." Trowa started  
  
"HE DOESN'T EVEN CARE ABOUT HIMSELF!" Duo shouted angrily tears of anger and frustration streaming down his cheeks. "HE CAN'T CARE ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE! His heart is dead and not even Quatre could breath life back into it again." Duo looked up. He was shocked to see a few tears escape from Trowa's eyes. "He can't even cry anymore." Trowa closed his eyes for a moment. Duo felt a warm tear hit his arm.  
  
"Duo?" Trowa whispered finally breaking the silence. Duo's heart ached at the sound of his name whispered so softly. He lifted himself up and gently kissed a very startled Trowa. Duo smiled at Trowa's confused expression as he lowered himself back to the ground. "Duo..I..."  
  
"You're sweeter." Duo sated smiling. "  
  
"Hun?" Trowa asked totally confused.  
  
"Your kiss. It's sweeter." Duo explained. He was clearly enjoying Trowa's confusion. Trowa was silent as he let that sink in. "I kissed him after I told him I loved him. It was sweet but it turn bitter as soon as he opened his eyes. Yours didn't." Trowa just stared at him. "Are you still unafraid of my curse Trowa?" Trowa could only nod. Duo stared into his eyes for a while. "Are you going to say anything?" Duo asked after awhile.  
  
"Duo, are you sure you feel what you think you feel?" Trowa asked quietly.  
  
"Trowa I've never been so sure of anything." Duos answered seriously once again using Trowa's name rather then a nickname. He paused before adding more cheerfully. "He runs. He hides. He dose everything, but he never lies. Duo Maxwell" Duo smiled. Trowa couldn't help but smile back. "I love you Trowa Barton." Duo whispered sweetly before he kissed Trowa again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was he was being carried. Quatre let his eyes adjust to the dark. He gazed up at Wufei; who didn't seem to notice he was now awake. Wufei gently laid him on his bed. "I don't see why you couldn't have just woken him up?" Wufei turned to face Heero.  
  
"And I don't see why you've been so damn cold lately." Wufei snapped. Wufei gently shook Quatre. Quatre sat up and looked at Heero. They locked gazes. Heero glared before he turned away. Quatre watched as Heero marched off. "I really wish I knew what's wrong with him." Wufei said half to himself. Quatre just shook his head.  
  
" He's blocked me out. I can't find out what's hurting him." Quatre admitted sadly. Wufei let out a tried sigh. "What's wrong Chang?" Wufei was silent for a moment as if debating telling him something.  
  
"They never reported in. I'm afraid Barton and Maxwell may be dead." Quatre cover his mouth as he grabbed his cross. It was warm, not cold or red.  
  
"I don't believe it." Wufei shook his head.  
  
"Quatre I'm sorry. I..I know what Bar..Trowa meant to you."  
  
"Chang can I be alone please?"  
  
"Of course my friend. I'll come get you if there is any news." Quatre nodded as he watched Wufei leave.  
  
Quatre Gazed down at his cross. He watched as half of it turned green and other purple. It grew warm as the green and purple swirled together until they disappeared. Seconds later Quatre gasped. Images of two crushed bodies lying in and on plies of rubble flashed threw his head. ~No, That's wrong. What is it trying to tell me?~  
  
Quatre yawned as he laid down. No sooner had head touched his pillow did the dream start. A Huge golden cross appeared. He watched as the cross split in two. Each half turned into a rose cut gem. The first was an emerald then other an amethyst Quatre reached forward and touched them They each felt warm. He backed away as they started glowing. He shielded his eyes when they flashed. Quatre gasped when he could see again. Trowa and Duo stood before him their eyes glowing. Quatre smiled happily. He ran towards Trowa but passed right threw him. Quatre rolled over to face the two of them. Quatre watched Trowa's gold cross fall off. It hit the "ground" with a metallic clank. Quatre touched the cross on the ground then the one around his neck. "No." Quatre looked up. He watched as Duo wrapped his arms around Trowa from behind before pulling him into the darkness. "NOOOOooooo......" Quatre sprang back up. He flung his sheet off. His cross fell into his lap. "No." Quatre whispered as he started to cry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo opened his eyes. ~Man am I hungry.~ He rolled over to look at Trowa who was sleeping peacefully, and still shirt less. Duo smiled at him as he stood. He began to wonder threw the rubble. It only toke him 10 minutes to find what his was looking for. He slipped his white shirt off quickly filling it with his prizes before quickly running back. He carefully set his buddle down before lying down next to the sleeping Trowa. He smiled sweetly as he gently caressed the other's cheek. Trowa moaned softly as he raised his head. Neither of them noticed Trowa's cross was lying on his arm. "What's that?" Trowa asked eying the bundle.  
  
"Oh just some junk food." Duo grabbed a Snickers. "You hungry?" Trowa propped himself upon his left elbow.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Snack machines. You know Trowa you never did tell me what blew this place to Hell? I know you'd never wreck our jet?"  
  
"How bad is it?"  
  
"I don't know much about Earth based jets, but it looks bad." He handed Trowa the Snickers. "Sugar highs are our friends." Trowa raised an eyebrow "What you know I'm right my little Nanashi?" Trowa affectionately tussled Duo's hair as he stood. "Hey! Where are you going?"  
  
"To fix the jet." Duo grabbed his bundle.  
  
"And how are you planning on doing that?"  
  
"I was planning on using tools actually" Duo blinked he still wasn't used to a Trowa with a sense of humor.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About an hour- hour ½ later  
  
"I need the ECP cable and circuit." Trowa said as he held out his grease- covered hand.  
  
"Ok" Duo rummaged around the heap of spare parts until he found it. "So grease monkey how's it coming?"  
  
"Not too bad."  
  
"Do you think Cat's given up on us?"  
  
"Hun?"  
  
"I mean really. I know he wouldn't want to believe it but.I bet Heero's glad I'm gone."  
  
"Oh, and why is that?"  
  
" Because now he's free to bang that Relena slut all he wants."  
  
"Good use of logic."  
  
"I watch too much TV Tro." Trowa nodded as he reached for the panel covering. "I bet Cat will be happy to see us."  
  
"Ah hun." Trowa said as he began rescrewing the covering back on. "Hey your cross is gone!?" Duo noticed suddenly. Trowa shrugged  
  
"Really? I hadn't notice."  
  
"Yeah? It must of fallen off last night. Are you done yet?"  
  
"Yeah." Trowa whipped his hands on what was left of his shirt.  
  
"I bet Heero's already gone." Duo said suddenly. Trowa threw the 'rag' on the ground.  
  
"Maybe." Duo slipped his white shirt back on, he didn't even bother to button it.  
  
"So what do we tell the others?" Trowa grinned.  
  
"What ever you want." Duo pulled Trowa close.  
  
"You may regret that." Duo teased.  
  
"Perhaps, but I'll take my chances." He leaned forward giving Duo a quick kiss. "Shall we?"  
  
"Let's"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you sure this what you want?" Quatre asked. Heero looked up from packing.  
  
"They will return." Heero said as he zipped up his bag.  
  
"Heero what's wrong?" Heero reminded silent. "Please don't act like this."  
  
"I'm leaving Quatre. Nothing you say will stop me." Quatre sighed. ~ Sometimes you just can't talk to this guy.~ "Good bye." Heero said as he carried the last of his stuff from his room. Quatre watched him sadly. He glanced around the now empty room. He noticed a silver pendent on the dresser. It was a 2" by 4" silver square. In it's center was a cross made of two precious stones. The right half sapphire the left amethyst. Quatre's heart stopped as the cross from his dream flashed before him. He grabbed the pendent and ran after Heero.  
  
"Stop! Heero?" Heero didn't even bother to turn around. He just boarded his carrier. "WAIT HEERO! Quatre screamed while waving the pendent.  
  
"What are you doing Quatre?" Wufei asked as he walked up behind him.  
  
"I can't believe he didn't stop." Quatre turned to Wufei. "He left this. He's not coming back Chang. He's not coming back." Wufei held the sobbing Quatre.  
  
"Everything will work out Quatre." He said gently.  
  
"I'm sorry Chang. I don't mean to be crying so much." Quatre said shyly afraid Wufei would consider his tears a sign of weakness.  
  
"Cry all you want. On you tears are not a sign of weakness for you cry not for yourself but for those you love deeply. You are a very strong person my gentle friend." Quatre whipped his eyes. "Thanks. That was sweet."  
  
"I try." Wufei watched the plane disappear sadly. "Come. Let us go back inside. There is no point in standing out here anymore." Quatre nodded. He let Wufei guide him back inside. ~Trowa.~ He called mentally as he walked threw the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Quatre?!"  
  
"Mmmhum..wha?" Duo asked as he cracked open one eye to look at his new koi.  
  
"I thought I just herd Quatre calling me." Duo sat strait up.  
  
"Ok maybe I should fly now, I think you hit your head harder then I thought." Trowa frown. "I was joking Tro-kun really." Trowa didn't respond. "Hey? Stop acting like Heero. Hello in there?"  
  
"Sorry... you think Heero won't be there waiting for you?"  
  
"Hun?' Duo asked startled by the sudden question about his ex-lover. "Sure. why is Cat telling you something?" He half joking asked. Trowa chuckled softly.  
  
"No, I just thought I saw something."  
  
"Ok....Are we there yet?" Trowa glanced at one of the many little green screens.  
  
"Almost." Duo clapped his hands happily.  
  
"GOODY!" He squealed in a way to happy voice. Trowa shook his head in amusement. "Nani?" Duo asked grinning his kawii chibi head off.  
  
"Americans." Trowa muttered in good humor, stealing one of Wufei's favorite insults. Duo crossed his arms and huffed.  
  
"Trowa I don't love you anymore I want a divorce!" Duo complained huffily. Trowa shrugged unconcerned.  
  
"Duo you know you can't get a divorce with being married first?" Duo snapped his fingers.  
  
"Oh right." Duo exclaimed before sitting quietly for a few moments in deep thought. Trowa watched him amused form the corner of his eye. "I got it!"  
  
"Do tell?"  
  
"Kay. We can go to Vegas and get married then I'll divorce you." Trowa nodded.  
  
"Ah-hun. How's Saturday?" Duo pondered that.  
  
"Saturday's good." He agreed.  
  
"Good."  
  
"All settled." Duo agreed. He again was quite for a moment.  
  
"So who will best man?" Trowa asked casually.  
  
"How about Cat?" Duo asked.  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
"Ok. Tomorrow we get the rings, Thursday the tuxes, and Friday we'll hold the parties." Trowa nodded.  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Duo was quite yet again  
  
"Hey Trowa?"  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"Can you wear you mask to the wedding? You look sooooooo kawii in it." Duo cooed. He was enjoying this joke to no end; even more so since Trowa's playing along indicted they had connected, and not just physically for that had been no problem. Trowa blinked at him head cocked curiously. "Is that a no?" Duo asked sweetly. Trowa shrugged.  
  
"Whatever you want Duo." Duo hugged him  
  
"I knew I liked you." ~I still can't believe Cat let him just walk away. What was that boy thinking?~  
  
"Say Duo?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I thought Catholics couldn't get a divorce?" Duo let him go. He rubbed his head sweet dropping the whole time.  
  
"Well technically we can't be gay either, But Hell I was never one for traditions." He looked over at Trowa who was grinning in amusement. "Who said I was Catholic anyway?"  
  
"You do have the "Cloth" on. I may not be religious but I do know some things."  
  
"So we really are more alike then we ever thought?" Duo commented mostly to himself.  
  
"Seems so." Trowa answered quietly. Duo nodded.  
  
"Good then maybe we can just skip the whole divorce thing?"  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
"Fine." They both grinned at each other before they started laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wufei glanced up from his book when he heard the front door open. "WILLMA!" Duo screamed as he walked threw the door.  
  
"DUO?!" Wufei called happily as he jump up book flying. Duo smiled one of his most charming smiles.  
  
"Hey Wu-chan whazzz up? Did you miss us?"  
  
"Quatre was right?!" Was all Wufei could mange to blurt out.  
  
"Chang you sound surprised." Trowa chided waving his finger in a tsk tsk motion.  
  
"It's just..." Wufei started before he was interrupted by a very happy scream.  
  
"TROWA, DUO?!" Quatre screamed as ran into Duo's arms then Trowa's. "I was beginning to think I would never see the two of you ever again." He sobbed into his partner's shoulder. Trowa reassuringly patted the shaking boy's back. Duo placed his hands on his hips.  
  
"Let me guess Heero's Gone?" He asked acidly. Quatre let go of Trowa and turned to face his second closest friend.  
  
"Yes." Quatre admitted sadly. " He left this." He added as he held up the silver pendent. Duo turned away from it shuningly. Quatre stared down at the cold piece of metal for a moment before noticing blood on his pale hands. Quatre looked up at Trowa concerned.  
  
"I'm fine Cat." Quatre frowned at him.  
  
"You two follow now." He commanded as he headed out. Trowa and Duo obediently follow him out. Wufei silently watched the three of them leave. Only he seemed to notice Trowa was no longer wearing the cross Quatre had given him only days before and that Quatre's had fallen off sometime last night. He also noted a long scar on Trowa's lower back, possibly form a burn. He shook his head sadly as he walked towards his room. He knew the cross's absent meant something but not what. He could only hope it wasn't a bad thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok I know I said it would be a two prater but I've decide to be an evil chibi neko on'na. Besides It hasn't been reviewed in the longest time. *sniffle* =^;_ ;^= As of today It only has 4 reviews, all of witch I loved in fact the they are the reason I'm updating short of ten. This is for you guys. Thanks for your kind words and support. I should have the ending ready to post when this fic hits ten. Please tell me if you'd like me to do a squeal or another 2x3. After all I do this for my fans. Thanks to you all. I never would have gotten this far if it wasn't for you. If there is anything I can do for any of you just ask and I'll see what I can do. I love reading other's work. Hell I've done almost 200 reviews so a few more would be a pleasure. Also thanks to the 7 who have put me on their fave's lists. You'll never know what it has meant to me. Well till next time.  
  
Aishi-chan 


	4. Sometimes I cry

So you have returned for the ending? Hopefully I won't disappoint you. If you guys want another 2x3x2 fic then by all means ask. Keke. I really enjoyed writing this one. I have a few ideas for more. Sad to say but this is the ending. It'll make you laugh and cry and maybe even make you sigh. Keke. I'm afraid this is shorter then the other two parts, but that's just how it turned out. I hope that you will read some of my other works after you are threw with this one. Please review when you're done. With love. Aishi-Cc.  
  
Aishi Says "Dear God here we go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You know it's nice being able to see both of your eyes?" Quatre commented as he finished rewrapping Trowa's head.  
  
"Well don't get used to it Cat. I'm sure Tro will go unibang again as soon as he can." Duo teased grinning madly. Trowa sighed as he frowned at him. Quatre slid from his seat beside his friend.  
  
"Well, I need to check something. So I'll leave you two alone for a while." Duo sighed as Quatre shut the door.  
  
"What is it?" Trowa asked as he sat down next to him. "Is something wrong?" He asked softly whiled he hugged the braided boys shoulders.  
  
"A few things." Duo answered with another sad sigh.  
  
"You're still pissed at Heero?"  
  
"That and.and...it's nothing forget it." Trowa lifted his chin gently so he could gaze into the other's shining eyes.  
  
" Duo you can tell me."  
  
"I don't think you want to hear this." Duo admitted turning his eyes away from him.  
  
"Duo if I need to know then tell me." Duo closed his eyes. "Please Duo?" Duo turned back to face him. He stared into Trowa's pleading eyes.  
  
"Oh fine. I don't know and easy way to tell you this so I'll just tell you." He took in a deep breath. "Cat's in love with you." Trowa blinked.  
  
"Oh crap."  
  
"Personally I'd be flattered."  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"I know, I know. This is no time for joking." Trowa hung his head. "Look Tro if you choose Cat over me I'd understand. I mean he's your partner and." Trowa looked up at him. Duo gave him a reassuring smile. "And....I mean I'm used to rejection so.." Trowa shook his head, stopping Duo in mid sentence. Duo gently reached over and whipped a stray tear away. Trowa froze. "I'll love you either way my stargazing Nanashi."  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Shhh..." Duo whispered before kissing him. He smiled inside as Trowa kissed him back, while allowing Duo to lower him to the table. Neither of the noticed Quatre had reappeared in the doorway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre stared wide-eyed at his two closet friends. ~NO!~ He turned away form the door, tears shining in his wake as he ran. ~NO,NO,NO..!~ He chanted all the way to his room. He grabbed a picture of Trowa and himself that they had taken a few weeks ago from his nightstand. Trowa was laughing as he hugged an equally happy Quatre, sakura were flying everywhere. ~I thought we were meant to be because we understood each other so completely. But it looks like I'm not the one for you.~ He hugged the picture as a new wave of tears started. It felt as if his whole world was falling apart and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Heero had left them, this time maybe forever , and he felt as if Duo and Trowa had betrayed him somehow. ~I should of told him. Why did I wait so long? How could I have let him walk away? Why? Why? Why?~ Quatre asked himself as he collapsed on his bed. He was exhausted in both mind and sprit and no longer had the strength to cry. He remembered the tear Duo had brushed away. ~He shed a tear for me.~ Quatre sniffed as he curled up into a ball. ~Trowa?~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo felt Trowa stiffen suddenly. "What?" Duo asked worried.  
  
"I thought I heard Quatre call me again." Duo gave him a skeptical look.  
  
"Tro I think all of that over thinking has finally fried your brain." Trowa frowned at him. "You're really stuck on this aren't you?" Trowa only nodded as he sat up. "You want me to come with?" Duo asked as Trowa slipped his shirt back on.  
  
"No, I think I Quatre need to talk alone. Thanks anyway."  
  
"Well you go have fun. I'll be in my room in case we need to talk." Duo kissed him gently, almost teasingly. "Or whatever." Trowa smiled.  
  
"Heero always told me he thought you were a flirt." Duo smiled.  
  
"But I bet you've never seen such a cute one before." He poked his cheeks getting the desired chuckled. "I mean really have you ever seen anyone as cute as me?" Trowa ruffled his hair.  
  
"Never."  
  
"You'd better not of." Duo warned. Trowa just laughed as he walked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre sat up as someone knocked on his door. "Come in." He called as he whipped his eyes. He was surprised when Trowa walked in.  
  
"We need to talk." Quatre blinked at him.  
  
"About what?" Trowa pulled a chair up to Quatre's bed, swing it around before sitting in it.  
  
"About a lot of things." Quatre watched Trowa cross his arms over the back of the chair just as he had so many times before. Quatre stared into his now eye level face.  
  
"I don't know what you mean." Trowa shook his head.  
  
"Cat you've never lied to me before, please don't start now." Quatre turned away unable to bare to sound of his nickname. "Is it true?"  
  
"Is what true?" Quatre asked as he turned back to face him, honestly confused.  
  
"Duo said you love me." Quatre stared at him wide eyed for a heartbeat before lowering his head. "I'll take that as a yes." Quatre blushed as he raised his face.  
  
"It's true."  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Trowa asked sounding a little hurt.  
  
"I was going to tell before you left but...but I didn't get the chance since you were gone before I woke up. Then you and Duo." Trowa frowned in confusion.  
  
"Me and Duo?"  
  
"I saw you two. You can't imagine how much...I never knew something could hurt so much. I have lost you twice." Quatre was startled by a soft hand on cheek.  
  
"What's all this about losing me? Am I going somewhere?" Quatre blinked at him confused.  
  
"But...you and Duo?" Trowa gently whipped Quatre's eyes.  
  
"Cat just because I'm with Duo doesn't mean I don't still care about you to."  
  
"But I thought..."  
  
"You thought what? That I'd never talk to you again or something?" Quatre nodded face red with shame. "Oh kitten." Trowa whispered as he pulled Quatre into his arms.  
  
"I'll always be here just like I've always been." Quatre hugged him back fiercely.  
  
"Oh Trowa I'm so sorry."  
  
"I know Cat, I am to." He paused.  
  
"Um..Cat?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you call me?" Quatre pushed him away startled.  
  
"You heard?"  
  
"Yeah twice actually. Duo said I'd fried my brain."  
  
"I had no idea you could actually hear me."  
  
"Cat I'm just glad it was you. I'd hate to have to tell Duo I was losing it." Trowa smiled. "So is everything ok?" Quatre nodded.  
  
"I'm really glad you're home."  
  
"So am I Cat." Trowa said before gently kissing Quatre's cheek. "If you need me you know where I am."  
  
"Thank you Trowa. "  
  
"Night little one."  
  
"Good night Tro." Trowa shook his head as he closed the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo smiled. "All went well I take it?"  
  
"Yes it did." Duo grabbed Trowa's closest arm.  
  
"Good. I hated the idea of Cat being mad at us." Trowa just smiled. "So what do you think Wu's gonna say about this?" Trowa shook his head.  
  
"I shudder to think" Duo grinned evilly.  
  
"Good. Let's go tell him?" Trowa just laughed as Duo pulled him down the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero stood alone gazing up at the sunset. "So every thing worked out?" He sighed as he reboarded his carrier. "Duo I hope you aren't too mad at me." He whispered to a photo that almost matched the one Quatre kept on his nightstand. "Someday you'll understand." He set his treasured photo back down. He whipped a tear away. "Until then be happy." With one final look at the photo before they he flew off into the sunset.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's it. Hoped you liked it. Gomen it's so short but it was good right? Right? Man I hope so. *Sniff* Well experiment over if you want to read something way experimental try Friend to Friend. Also Hello again father and Forgive me. Well Ja Ne  
  
According to Elly + Areku (yaddayaddayadda) I miss spelled Duo's name a lot? Well I fix it kay. Tell me if the chapters need more spacing or whatever. 


	5. Sleepless house

Ok when I posted Death and Silence I planed on finishing it as I did with Duo dragging Trowa to tell Wufei, Quatre confused about why Heero left and happy the others came back, Wufei just there, and Heero gone with no real reason why. In fact I said it was the end.  
  
What has confused me is that no one has bothered to ask why Heero left when it's clear he still loves Duo?! Did you just assume that he left just so it could be a 2x3x2 fic? If so wow, like I'm that unoriginal, have you read sum of my other stuff? Anyway after being consistently yelled at by two of my friends who actually read this. Keke. Since they, and a few others want more I'll tease you and give you a little more. If you want even more you must ask the kitty. Ten reviews saying they want more and you'll get your ending of this one and it's squeal after that "Ask and ye shall receive." Well shall we have a little fun? I think so.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Duo stop it." Duo turned  
  
"Why? You don't sound like you mind." Trowa smiled.  
  
"I really don't feel like getting chased by a sword right now."  
  
"Oh that's just 'coz it'll be Wu's not mine.' Trowa blushed as he sweat dropped. Duo just giggled at him as he knocked on Wufei's door.  
  
"What Maxwell? Are you aright Barton?" Trowa nodded  
  
" Yeah I'm fine."  
  
"Wufei you might want to sit down." Wufei held up his hands.  
  
"Just tell me Maxwell I'm in no mood for your foolishness right now." Duo grinned evilly.  
  
"Ok Wufei I'll make this quick." Wufei blinked at Duo's British accent. Trowa just shock his head at him. "Trowa and myself are now a couple and I'm planning on driving you nuts." Wufei blinked at them mouth open.  
  
"Wufei are you ok?" Trowa asked tapping his shoulder. Wufei fell over.  
  
"Trowa you killed him?!"  
  
"Did not. It was your fault for telling him."  
  
"I should of just Frenched you."  
  
"Dou?"  
  
"I know bad idea..can I know?" Trowa sighed as he picked Wufei off the floor. "Is that a no?"  
  
"Duo go to your room."  
  
"But...?"  
  
"I'll join you in a minute now shoo!" Duo ran leaving Trowa alone with Wufei.  
  
Trowa was tucking Wufei in when he blinked. "Barton I had a terrible dream."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Maxwell said you were with him now."  
  
"Shhh.. Wufei it's ok." Wufei grabbed Trowa's arms.  
  
"It was a dream right?"  
  
"Just go back to sleep Wufei before you start scaring people." Wufei let Trowa go.  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Of course I am now sleep or I will shoot you." Wufei smiled.  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Night." Quatre waited until Trowa closed the door.  
  
"What was that all about? I heard a crash."  
  
"Duo sprung the news." Quatre sighed.  
  
"He has the worst sense of timing." Trowa nodded.  
  
"This is true Cat but what can you do?"  
  
"Trowa can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure, about what?" Quatre nodded towards his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You know more about how Heero thinks then any of us." Quatre sated as he sat down on his bed. Trowa sat down on the computer chair.  
  
"And why do you say that?"  
  
"Because you do. Did Duo tell you about why they broke up?" Trowa folded his over the back of the chair.  
  
"Well he told me bits and pieces. It seems he confessed his love to Heero and that's when Heero rejected him."  
  
"Why? They had been going out for over a month already? I just don't understand it." Trowa rested his chin on his arms.  
  
"Well the only thing I can think of is that he got scared. Duo thinks it was so he could bang that Relena bitch." Quatre blinked "That's how he put it. Why are you trying so hard to figure it out Cat?"  
  
"He left this." He held up the pendent.  
  
"That's his way of saying it's over and that he's not coming back." Quatre nodded.  
  
"That's what I figured. Do you really think he was scared?"  
  
"Every one gets scared Cat even Heero. That or he realized he loved someone else and, or that Duo did. Damn it I'm giving myself a headache." Quatre sighed.  
  
"Sorry I know it's late and I'm sure Duo is waiting for you." Trowa shook his head.  
  
"It's ok Cat. Duo wants to know just as badly as you not that the jackass would admit it."  
  
"Thank you. "  
  
"Oh go to sleep will ya." Quatre giggled.  
  
"Ok .ok. Just don't shoot me?"  
  
"So you herd that hun?"  
  
"Yeah. Good night Trowa."  
  
"Good night Cat. And don't stay up all night worrying about Heero ok? He just needs some time."  
  
"Ok I won't I promise."  
  
"Good Kitten." Quatre giggled again as Trowa shut the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo frowned. "And where have you been young man?" Duo asked arms crossed.  
  
"Putting a Dragon and a Kitten to bed which can be no easy task sometimes." Duo smiled.  
  
"Well then come to bed." Trowa sighed as he flopped down next to Duo. "You know you're room's bigger?" Trowa lifted his arm from his eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Your room. Maybe we should move in there."  
  
"Duo I'm too tired to move. Try me in the morning." Duo rested his head on Trowa's shoulder.  
  
"Aw did my kitty witty have a long day?" He cooed into Trowa's ear.  
  
"Yes he did."  
  
"Oh my poor baby." He cooed before nibbling on Trowa's ear.  
  
"Duo.*giggle*...stop it."  
  
"Aw why? You have such a cute giggle." Trowa sighed.  
  
"Why do I even try?"  
  
"Because you have nothing better to do." Trowa smiled gently tugging on Duo's bangs.  
  
"How sad no?" Duo toke his hand and brought it to his lips.  
  
"It's a Greek Tragedy." Duo teased back kissing each of Trowa's soft fingertips. Trowa smiled at him.  
  
"I guess there's nothing we can do about it." He mockingly sighed. Duo shrugged.  
  
"Oh I don't know about that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No I'm sorry Quatre but I haven't seen Heero around and Mrs. Relena hasn't said a word about him since she found out about him and Duo. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well Mrs. Noin Heero's left. I whish I knew to where."  
  
"I wouldn't worry he'll come back when he's ready. You always do." Quatre nodded. ~Usually~  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Noin Sorry for bothering you."  
  
"Oh it was no bother. I'm waiting for Zechs to return form the Sank Kingdom and it was nice to have some company. Now you boys take care."  
  
"Yes Mrs. Noin. Thank you."  
  
"No biggy. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok well that's all you get. Ten reviews and I post the last of D and S and will start the squeal, once against named by Hiro Yui of FFN. Well gotta be going. Ja matta ne, hopefully. Keke. Oh yeah please check out the rest of my crap. I really feel like working when I get some sweet reviews. 


	6. THE END

Ok when I posted Death and Silence I planed on finishing it as I did with Duo dragging Trowa to tell Wufei, Quatre confused about why Heero left and happy the others came back, Wufei just there, and Heero gone with no real reason why. In fact I said it was the end.  
  
What has confused me is that no one has bothered to ask why Heero left when it's clear he still cares for Duo?! Did you just assume that he left just so it could be a 2x3x2 fic? If so wow, like I'm that unoriginal, have you read sum of my other stuff? Anyway after being consistently yelled at by two of my friends who actually read this. Keke. Since they, and a few others want more I'll tease you and give you a little more. If you want even more you must ask the kitty. Ten reviews saying they want more and you'll get your ending of this one and it's squeal after that "Ask and ye shall receive." Well shall we have a little fun? I think so.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Duo stop it?"  
  
Duo turned "Why? You don't sound like you mind."  
  
Trowa smiled. "I really don't feel like getting chased by a sword right now."  
  
"Oh that's just 'coz it'll be Wu's and not mine." Trowa blushed slightly as he sweat dropped. Duo just giggled at him as he knocked on Wufei's door.  
  
"What Maxwell? Are you aright Barton?"  
  
Trowa nodded " Yeah I'm fine."  
  
"Wufei you might want to sit down." Wufei held up his hands.  
  
"Just tell me Maxwell I'm in no mood for your foolishness right now."  
  
Duo grinned evilly. "Ok Wufei I'll make this quick." Wufei blinked at Duo's British accent. Trowa just shock his head at him. "Trowa and myself are now a couple and I'm planning on driving you nuts." Wufei blinked at them mouth open.  
  
"Wufei are you ok?" Trowa asked tapping his shoulder. Wufei fell over.  
  
"TROWA YOU KILLED HIM?!"  
  
"Did not. It was your fault for telling him."  
  
"I should of just Frenched you."  
  
"Dou?"  
  
"I know bad idea..can I now?" Trowa sighed as he picked Wufei off the floor. "Is that a no?"  
  
"Duo go to your room."  
  
"But...?"  
  
"I'll join you in a minute now shoo!" Duo ran leaving Trowa alone with Wufei.  
  
Trowa was tucking Wufei in when he blinked. "Barton I had a terrible dream."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Maxwell said you were with him now."  
  
"Shhh.. Wufei it's alright." Wufei grabbed Trowa's arms.  
  
"It was a dream right?"  
  
"Just go back to sleep Wufei before you start scaring people."  
  
Wufei let Trowa go. "You're right."  
  
"Of course I am now sleep or I will shoot you."  
  
Wufei smiled. "Good night."  
  
"Night." Quatre waited until Trowa closed the door.  
  
"What was that all about? I heard a crash."  
  
"Duo sprung the news." Quatre sighed.  
  
"He has the worst sense of timing." Trowa nodded.  
  
"This is true Cat but what can you do?"  
  
"Trowa can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure, about what?" Quatre nodded towards his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You know more about how Heero thinks then any of us." Quatre sated as he sat down on his bed. Trowa sat down on the computer chair.  
  
"And why do you say that?"  
  
"Because you do. Did Duo tell you about why they broke up?"  
  
Trowa folded his over the back of the chair. "Well he told me bits and pieces. It seems he confessed his love to Heero and that's when Heero rejected him."  
  
"Why? They had been going out for over a month already? I just don't understand it."  
  
Trowa rested his chin on his arms. "Well the only thing I can think of is that he got scared. Duo thinks it was so he could bang that Relena bitch." Quatre blinked "That's how he put it. Why are you trying so hard to figure it out Cat?"  
  
"He left this." He held up the pendent.  
  
"That's his way of saying it's over and that he's not coming back."  
  
Quatre nodded. "That's what I figured. Do you really think he was scared?"  
  
"Every one gets scared Cat even Heero. That or he realized he loved someone else and, or that Duo did. Damn it I'm giving myself a headache."  
  
Quatre sighed. "Sorry I know it's late and I'm sure Duo is waiting for you."  
  
Trowa shook his head. "It's ok Cat. Duo wants to know just as badly as you not that the jackass would admit it."  
  
"Thank you. "  
  
"Oh go to sleep will ya."  
  
Quatre giggled. "Ok, ok. Just don't shoot me?"  
  
"So you herd that hun?"  
  
"Yeah. Good night Trowa."  
  
"Good night Cat. And don't stay up all night worrying about Heero ok? He just needs some time."  
  
"Ok I won't I promise."  
  
"Good Kitten." Quatre giggled again as Trowa shut the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo frowned. "And where have you been young man?" Duo asked arms crossed.  
  
"Putting a Dragon and a Kitten to bed which can be no easy task sometimes." Duo smiled.  
  
"Well then come to bed." Trowa sighed as he flopped down next to Duo. "You know you're room's bigger?" Trowa lifted his arm from his eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Your room. Maybe we should move in there."  
  
"Duo I'm too tired to move. Try me in the morning." Duo rested his head on Trowa's shoulder.  
  
"Aw did my kitty witty have a long day?" He cooed into Trowa's ear.  
  
"Yes he did."  
  
"Oh my poor baby." He cooed before nibbling on Trowa's ear.  
  
"Duo.*giggle*...stop it."  
  
"Aw why? You have such a cute giggle."  
  
Trowa sighed. "Why do I even try?"  
  
"Because you have nothing better to do."  
  
Trowa smiled gently tugging on Duo's bangs. "How sad no?" Duo toke his hand and brought it to his lips.  
  
"It's a Greek Tragedy." Duo teased back kissing each of Trowa's soft fingertips.  
  
Trowa smiled at him. "I guess there's nothing we can do about it." He mockingly sighed.  
  
Duo shrugged. "Oh I don't know about that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No I'm sorry Quatre but I haven't seen Heero around and Mrs. Relena hasn't said a word about him since she found out about him and Duo. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well Ms. Noin Heero's left. I wish I knew to where."  
  
"I wouldn't worry he'll come back when he's ready. You always do."  
  
Quatre nodded. ~Usually~ "Thank you Ms. Noin. Sorry for bothering you."  
  
"Oh it was no bother. I'm waiting for Zechs to return form the Sank Kingdom and it was nice to have some company. Now you boys take care."  
  
"Yes Mrs. Noin. Thank you."  
  
"No biggy. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok well that's all you get. Ten reviews and I post the last of D and S and will start the squeal, once against named by Hiro Yui of FFN. Well gotta be going. Ja matta ne, hopefully. Keke. Oh yeah please check out the rest of my crap. I really feel like working when I get some sweet reviews. 


	7. Preview

Ok I know I said Ten before I posted chapter six and the ending of this story, and begin it's sequel, but you guys are so sweet in your reviews I'm bending the rules. Thanks to two of my personal schoolmates, Son Gohan 821 and Hiro Yui, and those of you I have never meet Gears , Neko Yukino , Shinigami29 , darkwanderer , Mayna , JupLuna , never*gonna*get*it() Jenihenpen You guys are the best.  
  
Gears Gomen girl but when I started this it was a 2x3x2 and 1x not telling you'll just have to read the squeal . I'll do a 1x4x1 fic just for you kay? Please don't be too mad at me? Ok let's get this thing started.  
  
WARNINGS: Yaoi , slightly depressive stuff, My FIRST shot at Lemony goodness, , some sappy stuff. THE END  
  
Gundam W aka Gundam wing does not belong to me, only the GW STUFF I'VE BOUGHT DOES SO HA. YOU CAN'T TAKE THAT WAY YOU DAMN LAWYERS!!!!!! Ok well....um..enjoy? hehe =^ -_-' ^= I'm going to shut up now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo shrugged. "Oh I don't know about that."  
  
Trowa sighed. "Oh?"  
  
"I could give you something to occupy that fried little mind of yours."  
  
Trowa turned his head to look at him. "Could you now?"  
  
"Of course." He twirled the tips of Trowa's bangs with his fingers. " Though I'm not sure I feel like it." He said frowning.  
  
Trowa sighed softly "It's your choice Duo."  
  
"Is that so?" Trowa nodded. "Tro I luv ya do you know that?"  
  
"Do you now?"  
  
"You got it you big lug." Duo teased as he wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck.  
  
Trowa shrugged. "I'm not sure I believe you Duo."  
  
"But Tro-kun I never lie remember? How could you say such things?" Trowa only shrugged again. "Well if that's how you feel maybe I'll just have to teach you a lesson?"  
  
Trowa wrapped his arms around Duo's waist. "And what would that be?"  
  
"Well now that I don't have to worry about your shredded back I can teach you what I've learned."  
  
"Sounds like fun."  
  
"Babe I guarantee it." Trowa laughed as he pulled Duo close. "Laughing at me again hun? What am I to do with you?" Duo asked before bringing Trowa's lips to his.  
  
He had wanted to do much with after their first kiss but he had been afraid of hurting Trowa's already mutilated back. Now though it was different. They were now healed enough neither of them had to worry about accidentally reopening each other's wounds. Duo quickly relieved Trowa of his tank top while Trowa flung his tee shirt away with equal gusto. Duo couldn't help but think back on his memories of Heero as those strong arms pulled him close and held him there. He wondered if that was normal as Trowa kissed his neck. "Hey Tro I need to ask you something."  
  
Trowa lifted his head. "Yes Duo?"  
  
"I feel really silly asking this right now." Trowa nodded as he brushed away some of Duo's stray bangs. "But I have to know." He swallowed. "Look Tro what I need to know is do you care?"  
  
Trowa blinked at him in surprise. "What?!"  
  
"Ok that came out all wrong. DAMN IT!"  
  
"Shhh.. It's all right Duo just start over. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Not yet."  
  
Trowa tugged on his braid. "Duo what is it?"  
  
Duo sighed as Trowa toyed with his braid. "Ok,ok.do you care I'm damaged goods?" Trowa stopped unbraiding Duo's hair. "I mean I am remember? Do you care I slept with Heero before you? If you do I understand."  
  
Trowa placed a finger to his lips. "The past is gone and can not be changed. I'm not sure what I did to make you think I was what.weirded out by the whole Heero thing, but I'm not." He removed his finger. "You worry too much about what other's think."  
  
Duo sighed as he hugged Trowa. "I know I do. I just don't want to lose you to."  
  
"And what makes you think I'm going to just get up and leave you?" Trowa asked gently stroking duo's long hair.  
  
"I'm just so scared." He rubbed his head against Trowa's chest. "Promise me you'll never leave me."  
  
"I promise I'll never leave you Duo-kun."  
  
Duo smiled at that as he lifted his head. "Tro?"  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"What did I do to deserve you?"  
  
Trowa laughed softly. "Nothing Duo."  
  
Duo shook out his long hair with a few shakes of his head. "And what do I have to do to keep you?"  
  
"Nothing." Trowa answered softly before pressing his lips against Duo's. Duo pressed his back content in the knowledge that his past was not going to destroy his present. He was very pleased when Trowa's lips returned to his neck. He slid his fingers down Trowa's sides and rested them on his thighs. Trowa moved his lips to Duo's earlobe. Duo giggled as he fiddled with Trowa's jeans. Trowa smiled as Duo lunged for his own ear.  
  
Duo sighed. "Some people's kids." He teased as he unzipped his own jeans. Trowa only laughed at him. "Ah hun keep laughing clown boy." Duo challenged as he threw his head back.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Duo blinked down at him. "You do spend too much time with me."  
  
"So?" Trowa asked innocently.  
  
"So? Do you know just how corrupting I am?" Duo asked as threw his black jeans across the room.  
  
"So what you're an American?"  
  
"So that makes me a sex fiend?"  
  
"I've seen Jerry."  
  
"Do I look like I belong on Jerry?" Trowa rubbed his chin. "Don't even say it." Duo warned as he flung Trowa's pants in the same general direction as his own. If all the clothes ended up in at lest the same corner it would be easier to find them in the morning, he had forgotten about that when he flung the shirts. With a shrug he relived the both of them of their underwear. Taking the lead Duo leaned Trowa back kissing him the whole way. He began kissing neck enjoying the taste of the other's flesh, after all why let Trowa have all the fun? He ran his fingers over Trowa's chest as he shifted his weight. Trowa sighed softly at him.  
  
"So Tro-kun having fun?"  
  
"What? Duo no baka."  
  
Duo laughed. "I'm the cutest baka in the whole human race and don't you forget it."  
  
Trowa propped himself on his elbows. "Duo?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Wha?! Heero nev." Trowa cut him off with his lips. "Well if you rather I used my mouth for that it can be arranged." He slipped his arms around Trowa's neck and caressed the roof of the other's mouth with his tongue.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Duo smiled. "No worries mate. Hehe."  
  
"Kawii baka."  
  
Duo laughed as he raised himself off of Trowa. "I am aren't I?"  
  
Trowa laughed as ran his fingers threw Duo's long soft hair. "Yes Duo." Duo only nodded as he impaled himself on Trowa's length causing Trowa to gasp. "Didn't mean to surprise you there."  
  
"It's ok." Duo nodded as he began ride him watching Trowa closely. Trowa soon got over the shock and pressed his lips to Duo's abdomen. Duo shivered as he sped up enjoying the heat. He gasped himself as Trowa's strong yet gentle fingers wrapped themselves around his length and began to pump.  
  
~ He may be a newbie but he learns real quick~ Duo thought as he ran his hands over Trowa's shoulders. He shivered as Trowa's free hand traced his spine. Duo lifted Trowa's face and caught his lips eager for the taste of his mouth again. Trowa kissed him back just as eagerly. Duo could tell it was almost over but he didn't want it to be. He would be content to stay like this forever, forever in the arms of his lover. Just for a moment he whished he could look into Trowa's mysteries eyes and see what he felt. He stared into the other's closed eyes and smiled sweetly at him as he came to all over Trowa's abdomen. He blinked when Trowa returned the smile; for a moment he wonder if all that time with Quatre had somehow giving him some sort of powers. Trowa blinked at him with half open eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
Trowa kissed his cheek softly. "About what?"  
  
Duo laid his head on Trowa's chest with a content sigh. "How much I'm going to enjoy my life with you."  
  
Trowa smiled as he stroke Duo's hair. "How strange."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was thinking the same thing." Duo laughed softly as he curled himself up into a ball half on half off of his lover.  
  
"Heero never had such sweet pillow talk. In fact he never really talked at all. It was just sex with him." He snuggled against Trowa chest. "With you it's different." Trowa wrapped an arm around his slim shoulders. " With you I feel different like. this is right and that was wrong. What did you feel Trowa?"  
  
Trowa was silent for a moment. "Love Duo." Duo smiled. "I love you Duo."  
  
"I love you to Trowa." He turned his head so he could see Trowa's face. His eyes were closed, the sweat was drying, and the red was almost all gone. "Can I keep you?" Duo whispered wondering if Trowa had ever seen the movie he was quoting.  
  
Trowa turned his head to the side. "Mmm hum." Duo smiled as he turned his head away  
  
"Good." He frowned when his mind wandered. ~ Heero where did you go? I miss you. ~ He sighed. ~ We all miss you. ~ He sighed softly again knowing deep down he was worried about his former lover and would stay that way for a while.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero sighed as he looked up the stars. For once in a long time he felt lonely and it hurt. He had grown use to the others. They had become like family and he had just left them without so much as a grunt of farewell to everyone but Quatre. ~I wonder how Duo is settling back in without me? I wish I could have made it work but it never felt right. I should have broken it off sooner.~ He glanced at the phone. ~No, not yet. I can't yet.~ He laid down eyes closed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok the end. No really this is the end. There will be no more ever. If you want more ask and the sequel will be posted if not.... Thanks for the memories. I luv ya all. 


End file.
